


Suzy Snowflake

by PatriziaNordsee



Series: Secret Santa drabbles for Love in Panem [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNordsee/pseuds/PatriziaNordsee
Summary: The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins





	Suzy Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunger Games and all characters belong to Suzanne Collins

# Suzy Snowflake

“Aren’t you gonna sick from listening to all this stuff the whole time?” Joanna asked when in the background ‘Rudolf the red nosed reindeer’ tootled over the CD-player in Sam’s room.

Katniss leaned against the door frame in her kitchen, coffee mug in one hand while she listened. A small smile on her face. “Nope. It’s another thing when it plays in Sam’s bedroom. In the mall it makes me sick. In our house it makes me smile. They practiced some kind of play they want to show us at Sam’s daycare center on the last day before Christmas.”

“What kind of play and what’s the difference? They’re the same songs.” Joanna shook her head.

In the background the music changed.

_‘Here comes Suzy snowflake_

“Wanna see?” Katniss didn’t wait for an answer put grabbed Joanna’s hand and pulled her to the open door of the room of her three year old son motioning for Joanna to be quite.

Inside the room a little boy with blond curly hair half walked half bounced in an imaginary circle to the music blaring out of the loudspeaker.

_'Here comes Suzy Snowflake’_

Sam waved his little arm over his head as if to catch snowflakes making his snowman shirt ride up and showed his little tummy.

_'Soon you will hear her say_  
Come out ev'ryone and play with me  
I haven’t long to stay’

He now made enthusiastic motions as if to invite other kids to join him.

_'If you want to make a snowman'_

Sam imitated making a snowball and roll it around.

_'I’ll help you make one, one, two, three’_  
'If you want to take a sleigh ride’  
Whee! The ride’s on me’

“Whee!” Sam pushed his arms into the air as if he sat on a sleigh and dashed down a piste.

_'Here comes Suzy Snowflake’_  
Look at her tumblin’ down’’  
Bringing joy to ev'ry girl and boy

He now danced around and waved his chubby hands. Tousled curls, red cheeks and a big smile on his little face.

_'Suzy’s come to town’_

Sammy burst into a fit of giggles.

Joanna smiled at Katniss. “I get you. I could look at this the whole day.”

Katniss took a deep breath. “I do.”

**The end**


End file.
